Basement Christmas
by DinoDina
Summary: Mulder and Scully are "working" on Christmas Day. It's just a normal day at the office, during which some agents make fun of them, they make fun of some agents, most of the FBI knows about Mulder and Scully's relationship, and there's mistletoe. MSR one-shot.


**Neither the X-Files, nor Frosty the Snowman are mine, though they are fun to play with!**

Here it was, Christmas Day, and Mulder and Scully were working. They had the day off starting at five, but until then, they belonged to Skinner.

The agents entered the FBI building together, talking about the origins of Christmas, before going to the elevator and taking it to their basement den.

All around them, agents were congratulating each other with the holidays, wearing red and green ties and Santa hat. Neither one of them was outwardly showing their appreciation for Christmas or the upcoming New Year.

The door to the den was decorated, much like the rest of the building, with mistletoe and a wreath that someone had put there as a gag. On the floor was a flower, one of those red ones that can be found in every store in December. Neither Mulder nor Scully knew what it was called.

"Who put this here?" Mulder groaned.

"Some agent," Scully shrugged. "Probably one of the Neanderthal ones."

"They're childish," Mulder commented.

"Mulder," Scully scolded, not seriously given her previous comment, then spotted a piece of paper taped to the plant pot. "What does it say?"

"Sure, get me to bend down," Mulder joked, but did it anyway.

He held the plant in his arms as Scully took off the note taped to the pot. It was addressed to them. Duh.

"Should we take off the wreath?" Scully wondered.

"Yeah," Mulder affirmed. "It's hideous."

It was. It was a lopsided circle, decorated with fake pine needles and flowers. It was obviously a sloppily done DIY present. Scully, still with the note in her right hand, took the wreath off the door. Then, with her shoulder, she nudged it open and led the way into their office.

"So. . ." she put the wreath in the trashcan and took a seat. "We have any cases?"

"No," Mulder shook his head and placed the plant on the floor. "Nothing."

"So what are we doing here then?" while she was usually ready to go to work, she had no plans to leave her bed that morning. Neither did Mulder.

"Skinner wanted us to come in," Mulder said. "He said that since we were scheduled to work today, we have to be here. That, and there are some pretty big people coming in that might want to see us."

"Laugh at us, you mean," Scully corrected.

"Yes, there's always that," Mulder agreed.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Scully asked. "I mean, come on, it's not like they're really going to come here."

"We could read the note," Mulder offered. "You wanted to, earlier."

"Alright," Scully handed him the note. "Impress me with your deep, sensitive, romantic tones."

"What did you get _that_ out of?" Mulder cringed.

"FBI ladies bathroom," Scully said. "You would not believe the things they say in there."

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Mulder declared.

"You really don't," Scully agreed. "The note?"

"Right," Mulder nodded before reading it aloud.

_Special Agent Mulder _

_Was a spooky, crazy man,  
With his slept-in suits and big-ass nose  
And two small, but pretty eyes._

Special Agent Mulder

_Is a legend here at work,  
He was smart, we know, but delusional, whoa!  
He believes in aliens._

"They're the ones that made this happen  
The government's in on it, too!"  
We laugh all day long because we know

_He might get fired soon._

Oh, Special Agent Mulder

_Antisocial as could be,  
Lives in the basement with Scully  
I'm surpried she's not mad yet!  
_

"_Yippity, yip, yip!_

_Yippity, yip, yip!"  
Hear that Mulder go!  
"Yippity, yip, yip!_

_Yippity, yip, yip!"  
He's started again. Oh, no!_

_Special Agent Mulder  
Knew he wouldn't be believed,  
So he said, "I'll run  
I will get some proof,  
You'll believe me after that."_

Special Agent Mulder  
Had to hurry on his way.  
He has no time to

_Make them believe,_

_But he will, he's too lucky!_

"_Yippity, yip, yip!_

_Yippity, yip, yip!"  
Hear that Mulder go!  
"Yippity, yip, yip!_

_Yippity, yip, yip!"  
He's started again. Oh, no!_

_Merry Christmas, Spooky! Have fun with the Ice Queen!_

"How mature," Scully commented. "Not bad, though. They put _some_ work into it."

"Who's 'the Ice Queen'?" Mulder asked.

"Oh, that's me," Scully replied.

"Why?" Mulder wondered.

"Because I take my job seriously," Scully explained. "It's mostly a they-don't-know-me-but-they've-heard-about-me-so-why-not? thing. It's like how they call you 'Spooky'."

"Hey, Scully?" Mulder asked after a moment of pondering. "Do you think they know about us?"

"They suspect, I think," Scully said. "Skinner definitely knows."

"Who do you think sent this?" Mulder wondered. "Like, a name, not a category of idiots."

"I don't know, Mulder, sorry," Scully shook her head. "But there _was _some mistletoe on the door."

"They definitely know about us," Mulder decided.

"As long as we don't get in trouble and don't let it affect our jobs," Scully proposed. "I don't see why it should be a problem."

"Okay," Mulder said.

"Hey, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Scully," Mulder replied.

And if they linked hands over the desk. . . well. . . they weren't harming anyone.

**Because Mulder and Scully are adorable.**

**Oh, and. . . I'm guessing that the FBI might be against inter-office relationships, so Mulder and Scully might have that to worry about.**


End file.
